Das Tötungsspiel, Teil II
Die Voyager ist immer noch in den Händen der Hirogen während sich die Situation auf dem Holodeck zuspitzt. Zusammenfassung :…Fortsetzung Teaser thumb|left|Die Armee dringt vor Die Armee der Amerikaner rückt in die Korridore der Voyager vor, die inzwischen mit Holoemitter ausgestattet sind. Seven of Nine und Captain Kathryn Janeway können in der Astrometrie 85 Hirogen ermitteln, die sich momentan an Bord befinden. Außerdem entdecken sie noch Harry Kim der auf Brücke arbeitet. Akt I – Noch immer im Dritten Reich thumb|left|Weitergabe von Informationen thumb|left|Abschalten des Kraftfeldes Harry Kim bietet dem Alpha-Hirogen an durch einen Energiestoß, alle Programme zu beenden, doch dazu ist dieser nicht bereit, er will die Technologie nicht beschädigen. Es gelingt den Hirogen aber nicht auf das Holodeck zu kommen, da sich an den Brüchen Truppen formiert haben. Der Alpha möchte, dass Captain Janeway lebend gefangen und zu ihm gebracht wird. Auf dem Holodeck beratschlagen die Resistance bestehen aus Tuvok und Brigitte – B'Elanna Torres und Captain Miller – Chakotay über die seltsame Anlage. Sie können sich nicht erklären, wie die Deutschen dies so geheim aufbauen konnten. Man vermutet, dass es ein Munitionslabor ist. Anschließend zeigt Brigitte, Bobby Davis – Tom Paris, die Munitionslager, die sie verteilt in der ganzen Stadt angelegt haben. Sie unterhalten sich über gute alte Zeiten, als sie sich verliebt haben und es kommt auf, dass ihre Liebe immer noch sehr stark ist. Obwohl Bobby irritiert ist über die Schwangerschaft von Brigitte. Sie erklärt ihn, dass sie sich auf diesem Weg viele Informationen verschafft hat und die Schwangerschaft der Preis dafür war. Da taucht Captain Janeway auf und versucht Captain Miller zu überzeugen mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Es geht darum die Energie des vermeintlichen Munitionslagers auszuschalten, das sie angeblich seit Monaten beobachtet hat. In Wahrheit will sie die neuralen Interfaces deaktivieren. Captain Miller besteht drauf ihr zu helfen und folgt ihr in eine der Jefferies-Röhren. Zeitgleich wird der Doktor von den Hirogen deaktiviert, weil er sich nicht so kooperativ ist wie sie das wünschen. Harry Kim wird von deutschen Soldaten angegriffen, als er durch einen Korridor geht. Bobby erschießt den Soldaten und will dann wissen was er hier so ohne Uniform tut, denn er erkennt Harry nicht. Da Harry keine gute Erklärung hat stellt er ihm eine Frage, die jeder junge Amerikaner wissen muss, nämlich auf was man schauen würde wenn Betty Grable um die Ecke käme. Nach einigem Zögern kann Harry die Frage richtig beantworten und wird verschont. Captain Miller und Captain Janeway gelangen auf Holodeck 2 – und sie erklärt ihm die Klingonen mit unterirdischen Höhlen in denen exzentrische Personen leben. Captain Janeway sucht nach einer Konsole und holt sich den Doktor zu sich und berät sich mit ihm. Sie kommen zu einem Ergebnis und sie lässt den Doktor bei den Klingonen, wo er von Neelix herzlich willkommen geheißen wird. Captain Janeway ist unter der Krankenstation angekommen und will die Konsole, die die Interfaces reguliert, in die Luft jagen, doch es wurde ein Ebene-9-Kraftfeld errichtet. Der Zünder wird auf 5 Minuten gestellt und sie gehen auf die Krankenstation, führen den Hirogen, der dort ist, ab und deaktivieren das Kraftfeld. Doch sie werden entdeckt und Captain Janeway wird angeschossen. Es gelingt aber nicht das Kraftfeld rechtzeitig wieder anzuschalten und so explodiert die Konsole und alle Interfaces werden zeitgleich abgeschaltet. Akt II – Volles Bewusstsein thumb|Gefangene der Hirogen thumb|Abzug nach Waffenstillstand Da auf Holodeck eins gerade ein Gefecht war, als die Interfaces abgeschaltet wurden, werden Tom, B’Elanna, Tuvok und Seven überwältigt und gefangen gesetzt von Hologrammen von Deutschen und einigen Hirogen. Die Erfolgsmeldung wird von einem der Hirogen an die Brücke weiter gegeben und er möchte die vier töten, doch dies wird ihm verwehrt. Tom klärt die anderen über die geschichtliche Epoche auf und ihre Rollen darin. Neelix hat derweilen Probleme mit den Klingonen. Sie wachen aus ihrem Rausch auf und er weiß nicht mit ihnen umzugehen. Er soll den Angriff leiten und tut dies auch zögernd, da er nicht von der Hand seiner „Freunde“ sterben will. Auch der Doktor ist ihm keine große Hilfe, denn er ist damit beschäftigt die Vorgänge auf dem Schiff zu verfolgen. Akt III – Missglückte Einigung thumb|Ende der Fluch thumb|Übergabe der Holotechnologie Captain Janeway wurde derweilen zu Alpha-Hirogen gebracht, dieser verlangt Hilfe bei der Abschaltung und der Reparatur, doch sie verweigert, denn sie zerstöre lieber die Voyager als es ihnen zu geben. Der erklärt ihr, dass er eine Zukunft für sein Volk erschaffen will und sie ist bereit ihm zuzuhören. Sein Volk ist am Ausstreben, da sie sich wegen der Jagd auf den ganzen Quadranten verteilen. Die Holotechnologie gäb ihnen die Möglichkeit zu jagen und trotzdem zusammen zu leben und eine neue Zivilisation aufzubauen. Er muss zugeben viel gelernt zu haben bei der Beobachtung der Menschen und der Erforschung ihrer Geschichte. Die Menschen haben den Wert und die Wichtigkeit von Veränderungen erkannt. Sie einigen sich auf einen Waffenruhe – Captain Janeway erhält ihr Schiff zurück und die Hirogen alles was es braucht um die Holotechnologie einzuführen. Auf dem Holodeck jedoch gerät es außer Kontrolle. Einer der Deutschen versucht den Hirogen zu überzeugen die Gefangenen umzubringen, denn der Kommandant verhält sich seit einigen Tagen komisch. Da kommt der Ausruf einer Waffenruhe, denn die Hirogenzivilisation hängt davon ab. Der Deutsche versucht es nochmals ihn aufzuwiegeln und drauf hin beginnt ein Angriff. Der Doktor hat dies auch entdeckt und beschließt die Klingonen mit in die Simulation vom zweiten Weltkrieg zu nehmen. Seven bastelt an einer Waffe, doch durch einen Unfall werden ihre holographischen Männer ausgeschaltet und sie werden festgesetzt. Als Tuvok, Chakotay und Tom gerade exekutiert werden sollen greifen die Klingonen an und überwältigen die Soldaten. Der Doktor und Neelix feuern sie an – schützen sich aber vor dem Regen unter einer Überdachung. Captain Janeway plant mit Harry und dem Hirogen parallel eine Überladung des Gitters vom Maschinenraum aus. Der Alpha-Hirogen wird während einer Meuterei von einem anderen Hirogen getötet, doch Captain Janeway lässt er fliehen um sie zu jagen. Harry kann von der Brücke aus im Geheimen weiter arbeiten und die Überladung initiieren. Auf ihrer Flucht findet Captain Janeway das Ende des Hologitters und versteckt sich dort. Durch Geräusche lockt sie den Hirogen an und überwältigt ihn, als sein holographisches Gewehr sich auflöst. Captain Janeway hat ihn in die Enge getrieben und da er nicht nachgibt, sondern angreifen will, erschießt sie ihn. Da wird die Überladung initiiert und alle Aktivität endet. Epilog Captain Janeway übergibt einen Datenkern an die Hirogen, diese wollen ihn eigentlich nicht. Doch Captain Janeway verkauft sie als Trophäe und übergibt sie einfach. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode wurde zusammen mit auch als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt, und zwar am 04.12.1998 (SAT.1) und am 04.03.1998 in den USA. * 1998 errang diese Episode eine Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie „Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series“. * J. Paul Boehmer, der den SS-Offizier spielt, wird in und erneut in einer ähnlichen Rolle zu sehen sein, diesmal als echter SS-Untersturmführer. * Ein Fehler hat sich in diese Episoden eingeschlichen: Das Auto, welches in den Straßen Frankreichs fährt, gab es zu der Zeit des 2. Weltkrieges nicht. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Citroen 2CV Charleston, welche erst in den 80er Jahren auf den Markt kam * Captain Janeway lehnte es immer ab Technologie an andere Völker zu übergeben (z.B. Replikatoren an Kazon); offensichtlich ist ihr dieser Grundsatz nun gleichgültig. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise Toetungsspiel, Teil II, Das en:The Killing Game, Part II (episode) es:The Killing Game, Part II fr:The Killing Game, Part II nl:The Killing Game, Deel II